Petit-Trou-de-Nippes
"Jan ou bat tanbou, se konsa nou danse." The way you beat the drum is how we dance. -Haitian proverb ---- 's southern peninsula]] Petit-Trou-de-Nippes (Haitian Creole: Ti Twou de Nip) (or Petit-Trou-de-Baradères) is a commune in the Anse-à-Veau Arrondissement, in the Nippes department of Haiti. In 2015, it had 29,990 inhabitants. About A slice of paradise inhabits the northwestern section of Haiti's peninsula, the town of Petit-Trou-de-Nippes. The town is located just east of the peninsula of Baradères with which it is linked by a string of islets that locks the Baradères Bay. Not only are beaches sublime stretches of unparalleled beauty, Petit-Trou-de-Nippes' architecture is also an object of splendor. The edifice of City Hall impresses with its grandeur and historical charm. And Notre Dame Nativite Catholic Church radiates an aura from the colonial period in Haiti. History Formerly the town of Petit-Trou-de-Nippes was called "Port-de-Nippes". It was founded in 1631 and established as a parish on September 8, 1738, under the patronage of Notre-Dame-de-Bon-Secours. The Laville coffee plantation was put on sale to raise the culture and increase the number of owners. Not far in Tiby is a cave which offers natural curiosities. The first citizen who represented the municipality in the first House of Commons in 1817 was Doizé Pouponneau. Geography Petit-Trou-de-Nippes is located at 18.5264° N, 73.5079° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 153.19 square kilometers (59.15 square miles), of which 81.28 km² (53%) is suburban, 53.45 km² (35%) is rural, and 18.46 km² (12%) is urban. It is bordered by the city of l'Anse-à-Veau on the northeast, the town of Arnaud on the east, the town of L'Asile on the east and southeast, the town of Plaisance on the southwest, and the city of Baradères on the west. Petit-Trou-de-Nippes has three communal sections. The city center, and the first and second communal sections are coastal; the other communal section is landlocked. The relief of the city center and 1st two communal sections consists of plains, while the other communal section is mostly mountainous. The climate of the city is normal. Its inhabitants are called Trou-Nippois. The village takes its name from a small hole or depression which served as its port and which is called Petit Trou de Nippes. This port is entirely filled by madrepores which grow there, and by the sand from side rivers, to where some barges can not find a suitable anchorage, greatly impeding the loading of the commodities of this commune: the barges are obliged to receive often these commodities under sail; they preferably dock in the neighboring port of la Ravine l'Eau, located about 6 km (3.5 miles) of the village, where it would be much better space. The law of April 25, 1817, and that of November 20, 1821, fixed the legal distance from this commune to the capital at 35 leagues. Demography ]] Neighborhoods Economy The local economy is based on growing coffee, sugar cane, and cotton. The town is also a small fishing port. For commercial establishments, only ten food supply centers were counted in the city and the first communal section. As for the other establishments, only a pharmacy has been listed in the municipality. The international community has been active in Petit-Trou-de-Nippes, especially the Colorado Haiti Project. It has begun a development program covering school accessibility, healthcare clinics, job training, de-toxified drinking water, and micro-lending. Local female-owned businesses have benefited and been able to capitalize and experience growth as a result. This commune produces Red and yellow ocher used to make pottery, flint, and clay. There are 4 kilometers of plain. Brésillet, western pines, carve scales, manufacture of pottery; poultry, and livestock. Seed bank Since the Petit Trou region is an agrarian section of Haiti, the greatest loss to their livelihoods from the hurricane was loss of crops and seeds for replanting. Rather than being able to use their own seed, struggling farmers now had to pay for transport to travel and buy new seed. However, due to the hurricane, these farmers did not have money from selling their crop. This made it impossible to travel a long distance and buy new seed. Local agricultural associations, along with the leaders of the community, asked for support in opening a Bank Agrikol or a seed bank. This is essentially a seed store to help the farmers with the first replanting after the hurricane. The Seed Bank brings a much needed resource directly to the community, helping to reestablish livelihood and prevent famine. An important aspect of the Seed Bank is that it is a community led project. Members of the community are responsible for running the bank and driving its success. This is an opportunity for the people of Petit Trou to have something of their own, as opposed to having an outside organization decide what should be done. This project is about fulfilling a need while also mobilizing the community to respond to the hurricane together. The future of the Seed Bank will depend on the community. If they feel like this project is beneficial, even when they will have to pay full price, the Bank will stay open. There has already been requests for additional products like tools such as hoes and machetes and different varieties of seeds that could be sold at the Bank. There are many possibilities and it will be a community project as it continues. Infrastructure Transportation Petit Trou de Nippes rests and the end of Route Departmentale 21. ]] Resting on the coast of the azure Caribbean Sea, its waters are home to frolicking dolphins, a pleasing and thrilling sight to visiting tourists, as well as stunning sunrises and sunsets. The town of Petit-Trou-de-Nippes is a perfect vacation spot for those who like walking in natural environments, enjoying quietude and serenity. But to arrive at the magnificent splendor of Petit-Trou-de-Nippes from Port-au-Prince, a journey of up to five hours is necessary. Dirt roads--the bane of many small towns in Haiti--plus bodies of water are strewn along the way, challenging travelers. Yet the indescribable beauty that awaits at the end compensates. Sand as white and fine as sugar, and crystalline waters refresh one's senses. ptdn3.png|Road Construction on the Petit Riviere de Nippes Road (Route 21) RÉHABILITATION DE LA ROUTE PETITE RIVIÈRE DE NIPPES PETIT TROU DE NIPPES.png|RÉHABILITATION DE LA ROUTE PETITE RIVIÈRE DE NIPPES / PETIT TROU DE NIPPES Laurent Nicolas Night Club PTDN 822.jpg|Laurent Nicolas night club; Petit-Trou-de-Nippes, Haiti PTDN Mairie 822.jpg|Town Hall PTDN Library haiti 21119.jpg|Petit-Trou-de-Nippes Library Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports has been represented in the comune for over three years by a school inspection office. Three kindergarten, several primary schools (preschool level included), six secondary schools and two technical and vocational schools were identified in the commune. Already, the Trounippois have welcomed the release of reconstruction work of the National High School of Petit-Trou Nippes. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune. There are only three health facilities, with a medical staff of four doctors, two dentists, five nurses, ten auxiliaries and a laboratory technician. Utilities Concerning the water resources, the commune of Petit Trou de Nippes has four rivers, seven sources of which two are collected and distributed, twenty wells (including six artesians) and several public fountains with at least two dozen taps. There are also seven pumps. For electricity, the city center and the Gardere area are electrified by an electric motor. Major advances in electrical infrastructure in the town have been worked on. Security The Petit Trou de Nippes Peace Court falls under the jurisdiction of the Civil Court of Anse-å-Veau. The garrison consists of a company of grenadiers, of an administrative police, an artillery guard of Anse-å-Veau, of the National Guard on foot and horse, and the rural guard. Culture Religion Nearly seventy-three temples have been inventoried in the commune. The number of churches of Catholics, Baptists and Pentecostal is more than the others. The Orient Lodge of Petit Trou de Nippes, falling under Grand Orient of Haiti is entitled Fraternal Union No 27. Communication The telephone service is provided by one employee. The postal service exists in the commune, the postman benefits from the service of the notaries, the surveyors and the casecs to distribute the mails of the inhabitants of the commune. There is no radio station, newspaper, magazine nor television station in Petit-Trou-de-Nippes. Leisure In the field of Leisure, the town has a library and a theater. There is no museum nor movie theater. Football (soccer) is played on two play areas available in Lieve and Anse-Aux-Pins. Eight gagères working five days a week complete the entertainment of the inhabitants of the town. Heritage "The Nativity at Petit-Trou de Nippes": patronal of all hopes September 8 - The town of Petit-Trou de Nippes celebrates, in a grand way, its patron saint, Our Lady of the Nativity. In support, traditional rain in the evening, mass of thanksgiving, dj's in synchronization, fanfare, red carpet, festive atmosphere on the Place d'armes of the city, at the seaside and everywhere at every Street corner. The presence of the Head of State has added to the appeal of the holiday. All along the road, leaving the Anse-à-Veau region, welcome posters to the president, major cleaning operations, and road grooming by the local population take place up to the entrance of the city. The nativity is a period of all hopes for Trounippois who hope every day that something can be achieved at the road section, Petit-Trou Nippes / Petite-Rivière Nippes. The deplorable state of the road, the blinding dust, the insecurity, the night, on the road, the worry... On the evening of September 7th, the Trounippois danced Djakout # 1. "This year, the party has grown," said Patricia, a street vendor. She said she was satisfied with the great animation created during these days in the city. The brass band of the National Palace crisscrossed the city playing a few tracks, followed by handball teams having participated in a competition held on the Place d'Armes, then young Trounippois, as in the good old days. The Mayor of the City, Mr. Wilnord Pierre, accompanied the community in the various initiatives and invited visitors to return to the city. At the same time, on the Place d'Armes, was held the 48th edition of Livres en liberté. Three major publishing companies took part: Editions of the State University of Haiti, Editions Ruptures and Communication Plus. ]] Michael Vedrine Category:Towns in Anse-A-Veau County, Nippes, Haiti Category:Anse-à-Veau Arrondissement Category:Nippes